TER-20A Knight (Conflicted Hearts)
The TER-20A Knight was an limited-production Mobile Suit made by Terminal and is the Terminal equivalent to the ZGMF-515 CGUE, acting as a specialized Mobile Suit unit for Commanders, one custom unit was piloted by Takeo Yamato. Design Features Unlike other Mobile Suits, the Knight differs from the status quo due to it's Medieval European Motif and its armor, the only part still resembling an original Mobile Suit being the head. Another thing about the Knight is its size, which is a bit taller than an average Mobile Suit but is shorter than any Mobile Armor produced in Gundam Seed: Destiny. The unit is usually a close combat unit armed with a sword and shield but sometimes uses its Lance for greater attack power. Equipment Features Armaments Fixed *'Vulcan Guns' The Knight has a complement of two shoulder mounted Vulcan Guns, found within the shoulders and has a similar capacity to CIWS, destroying missiles and damaging non-Phase Shift protected Mobile Weapons. *'Beam-tip Lance' The Knight can wield a Lance that has a beam spike for its tip. *'Beam Sword' The Knight's primary weapon, is wields a Beam sword that is slightly longer than a Beam Saber. *'Beam Dagger' The Knight has an armament of Beam Daggers, which it can stab into enemies or throw at enemy Mobile Weapons. *'Beam Rifle' The Knight's singular long range weapon, which is used to shoot at enemies from a long-to-mid range. Optional *'Beam-tip Javelins' The Knight has an optional usage of two Javelin versions of the Beam-tip Lance, that can be thrown at enemies. *'Shield' An optional object for defense, not much is known about its characteristics and it is considered to be a regular Mobile Suit shield. *'Short 9-meter Anti-Ship Swords' The Knight can carry two 9-meter Anti-Ship Swords, easily capable of cutting through ship armour and aiding the destruction of ships. *'Anti-MS Mines' The Knight is capable of carrying two packs of Anti-MS Mines, each carrying approximately thirty Anti-MS mines each, a Mobile Suit that sets off the mines will be caught in a large explosion. System Features *'Photo-Reactive Armor' A type of Armor that would later inspire the creation of Phase Shift armour, it decreases the impact and damage of ballistic weaponry on the armor. *'Sensors' The Knight comes equipped with advanced sensors, its range however is considered unknown. Operational History The Knight was designed by the WIZARD division, to function as Terminal’s main MS for it’s Commanders, though they were often passed over for custom one-of-a-kind MS created by the different R&D divisions. Mainly due the fact that looked like it was only suited for close range combat and was model to resemblance a knight in armor. But any and all doubts about its usefulness were later proved false when Takeo Yamato ask specifically for one to pilot after rising to the Rank of Commander. The Wizards gave the task of building and customizing it to his younger sister/cousin as her entrance exam to join the WIZARD Division. A test latter showed how effective and powerful the suit truly, showcasing Takeo’s amazing piloting skills and Kira’s incredible engineer abilities. Shortly after, Takeo received the nickname the Holy Knight for his unshakable beliefs and virtues. His Command symbol later earned him the nickname the Noble Tiger in reference to the symbol of a tiger on his Knight right shoulder. Trivia *The Knight was Takeo's namesake, where he gained the name Holy Knight from piloting it.